Multiprocessor systems are becoming more and more common. Applications of multiprocessor systems include dynamic domain partitioning all the way down to desktop computing. In order to take advantage of multiprocessor systems, code to be executed may be separated into multiple threads for execution by various processing entities. Each thread may be executed in parallel with one another. To increase the utility of a processing entity, out-of-order execute may be employed. Out-of-order execution may execute instructions as input to such instructions is made available. Thus, an instruction that appears later in a code sequence may be executed before an instruction appearing earlier in a code sequence.